We Will Change the Future
by MegDBrew
Summary: Team Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, Mikoto, and Fugaku are summoned by the Sage of the 6 paths to see the future and try to change it for the : Involves everyones lives, important events etc. Rated M for torture, mild sex-scenes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto **

**I found these types of stories interesting so I thought I'd do one for fun**

**I'll follow the canon plots but I'll add my own Darkness to everything That's a hint btw If you haven't noticed yet all me stories have something in common, don't know why but I find it more effective then torture. And you can draw out stronger emotions. **

**Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Kakashi **

"Uh Sensei where are we?" Rin asked as she looked around the home theater styled room, with only ten comfortable looking seats.

"Yeah it looks like a movie theater." Obito observes.

"When'd you get here?" Kakashi asks. "We were waiting for you for over an hour at the training grounds."

"Honestly I have no idea." Minato responds to Rin, taking in the surroundings, were they caught in an enemy genjutsu? First they were waiting for Obito to show up and suddenly they were engulfed in a bright light.

"There are four doors here as well. Three leading to bedrooms, and one to a kitchen." A voice from behind them informs, causing the four Shinobi to turn around.

"Kushina!? Sensei!? Lady Tsunade?!" Minato exclaims.

"So you're here as well huh?" Kushina asks.

"Kushina!" A women with long dark hair called.

"Mikito!" She responded with a smile.

"Minato." Fugaku greeted.

"Fugaku."

"So where are we, and what's going on?"

"Perhaps, I should explain." A voice came from the big screen. The man in the screen was old that was for sure, he had grey saggy skin, a head full of gravity defying spiky grey hair, a red dot on his forehead and his most distinguishable feature his eyes. Purple with a ripple pattern, the most powerful doujutsu, known to be held only by the Sage of 6 Paths, the Rinnegan.

'That's the Rinnegan." Fugaku mutters.

"Who are you?" Obito wonders.

"You all know me as the Sage of 6 Paths." He answers getting shocked surprised looks from the ninja. "If you would all please take a seat." He says, and the ten shinobi do as suggested. Minito and Kushina in the middle with Mikito and Fugku next to her and Tsunade and Jiraiya next to him, and Obito, Rin, and Kakashi on the other side of Minato.

"I have summoned you all here, because I have seen the future and, it is filled with pain and misery, I'm giving you a chance to see the future as well, so that you can change it. Weather it is for the better or the worse is up to you." He informs, and the group stays silent as they listen to his words. "Currently you are in a pocket dimension, no mater how long you stay here you will not age, because time doesn't exist here, and when you are finished viewing the future, I will return you home to the exact moment of time you left. So I will ask you each what will you do? Stay? Or Leave." He explains and then turns to look at Jiraiya what sat at the far end. "What will you do?"

"I'll stay." Jiraiya answers expectantly receiving a nod from the father of all shinobi, before he turned his head over to Tsunade who sat next to Jiraiya.

"I'll stay as well." She answered his question. He then turned to Kushina who sat next to Tsunade.

"I shall stay as well." Fukaku answered and the Sage's eyes slowly moved from him to his wife.

"I as well will stay."

"Alright but remember do not hold any grudges against the leaf. It is not their fault."

"You can count me in Dattebane." Kushina grins with determination. The Sage's eyes linger an her a little before turning to Minato who sat next to her.

"I as well." And just like Kushina the Sage's eyes lingered before turning to Obito who sat next to him.

"I'll stay to." He answered with a smile, 'this should be interesting'.

"Alright, I'll remind you again I'm showing you this because you can't change what happens, okay."

Obito nods slowly, confused why he said that to him specifically, while the adults felt concerned about Obito's future. "And I'm sorry you can't skip over certain things, so I suggest to just look away when the time comes and remember crying isn't a weakness."

Obito laughed nervously, "Should I be worried or something."

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't happen this time around." The sage said then turned to Rin.

"Me too."

"Right even if you see something painful, just remember it hasn't happened yet." He repeated.

"I…understand." Rin said in confusion and the adults worry skyrockets. Then the sage turned to Kakashi and asks. "What will you do?"

"I'll stay." Kakashi answered and the Sage stared at him for a while. "If you are going to stay make sure you prepare yourself. You'll be the focus for the beginning, and I can assure you, you won't like what you see." He warns looking directly at Kakashi causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at the act, and the adults to fret over what's to come. Kakashi also finds this weird but doesn't comment, and just nods at the suggestion.

"Very well then, you each have a remote next to you so you can pause any time you need to, either to take a break, or to comment. Good luck to all of you." He said before the screen turned black.

"Well it seems our future sucks." Obito commented once he left.

"Yeah." Rin agreed. "But it can't be that bad right?" She laughed nervously.

"…" Kakashi didn't comment.

"Okay well are you guys ready?" Minato asks picking up the remote.

"Yeah." comes the responses, so he hits the start button and the screen turns back on, and everyone turned their attention to it.

_**Episode 1: Kakashi Chronicles: A Boy's life on the Battlefield Part: 1**_

"Guess it really is about you huh brat." Jiraiya comments. Kakashi didn't respond but you can here mumbled about stupid title calling me boy.

**The setting is currently in the Hokage's tower were the Sandiame and his advisors are currently planning strategy to end the war.**

"End the war?!" Tsunade echoed. "That's interesting." 

"**Currently the government of the Five Great Shinobi Nations were in turmoil, and the skirmishes involving the shinobi villages and smaller countries took place around the borders of each country. Konoha suffered heavy casualties due to the ongoing Third Great Shinobi War." Informed the narrator. **

"**From the positions of the enemy's backup, we've determined that it would be vital to take out these points." Homura advices pointing out the areas on the map. **

"**The Kanabi bridge, huh?" Saratobi says contemplating Homura's plan. **

"**We need to come up with a plan to destroy it right away." Koharu says. **

"**Right now, many battles are being waged, so there are only a select few to choose from." Saratobi responds while thinking of who to send. "For this mission, we'll appoint the four man cell of the Jounin Namikaze Minato: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Rin." He decides while looking at their files. **

**Homura clears his throat before considering the team chosen, "They're all quite young, even the Yellow Flash…"**

"That's the mission that we were going on today." Minato informs and he and his team make sure to watch it intently so they know what to expect and the best course of action.

"So if you succeed, the war will be over, after so long." Kushina muses. "That's a lot of pressure. Good luck." She smiles at the kids. 'I have a very bad feeling about this.'

"**Well, due to the situation, our hands are tied." Koharu reminds and shortly after the scene fades and comes back but this time to a bright forest. Heavy breathing could be heard from the ninja currently racing through the trees.**

'**Faster!' Obito thinks. 'I'll be dead meat at this rate! Will I make it?' he continues before tripping on a vine and landing roughly on the ground skidding to a stop. He looks up after hearing a footstep. "Did I make it?" He asks hopefully. **

"Nope." Kakashi answers, receiving a glare from Obito.

"**No. You're late, Obito." Kakashi reprimands arms crossed over his chest as he looks down on Obito with anger and annoyance in his eyes. "When did you think we were supposed to meet up?" He asked bending down to look him in the eyes. "When becoming a full-fledged ninja, following the rules is common sense, right?" **

"**No, you see, while coming here, I ended up having to help an old lady who had too much luggage cross the street. And something was in my eye…" Obito explains. **

Kakashi scoffs and rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"**Yeah, right. That's a lie, isn't it?" Kakashi responds. **

"**Don't say that, Kakashi." Minato scolds gently from his seat on a rock. "You helped the old lady, didn't you, Obito?" He asked.**

"**I even carried her luggage!" He answered while applying eye drops.**

"**Sensei, you're too easy on him. If he keeps acting up like this around people, they'll just be in trouble, right?" Kakashi asks. "Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. Right?" Minito chuckles nervously unable to explain to his student that the world isn't black and white.**

Minato sighs as he watches this, he knew exactly why Kakashi acts this way so he doesn't hold it against him but his teammates still have no idea. 

"**Can't you ever be nice sometimes?!" Obito asks. "You're always bitching about these "rules" and "laws," and it's getting damn annoying! What matters is discipline!" Obito says turning his head away from Kakashi. **

"Obito Language!" Mikito berated.

"But Aunt Mikito I haven't even said it yet." Obito pouted.

"**Now, now. Cut it out, you two." Rin placates. "You're on the same team, you know?" **

"Rin that'll never work." Tsunade starts with a sigh.

"She's right!" Kushina adds with a fox like grin. "If you want them to stop you need to pound them into the ground a couple times." Rin responds with a nervous chuckle while Minato sweatdrops at his girlfriend's suggestion.

"**Rin, you're too soft on him." Kakashi states. "Today is a very special day for me." **

"Ah cute brat it almost looks like your pouting." Tsunade teases watching the interaction in amusement it's almost like her old team.

"Am not and I'm not cute." Kakashi mumbles with a blush while Obito laughs at his embarrassment.

"**Y-yeah, that's right." She says nervously. **

"**Why is that again?" Obito asks. **

"You forgot?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Starting today, Kakashi is a Jounin, just like me." Minato informs as they start walking towards their destination. **

"Really!? Congrats brat." Jiraiya, and Tsunade congratulate.

"Yeah congratulations Kakashi-kun." Kushina follows.

"**So, to make this mission more efficient, we're going to split into two teams. Since Konoha's military power has reached an all-time low now…"**

"**Split up? Then…" Obito asks.**

"**Yeah, that's right. With Kakashi as the Captain, you'll form a three man cell, and I'll be alone."**

"**Didn't we talk about this before already, Obito?" Rin asks. "Did you get a present for Kakashi?" Obito looks irritated as he looks away.**

"**Sorry, I wasn't listening…" Kakashi narrows his eyes at him before Minato pulls out a three pronged kunai. **

"**This is from me. It's a custom made kunai." He says with a wink. It's a little heavy, and the shape is kinda irregular, but when you get used to it, it's really easy to use." He explained as he tossed the weapon to Kakashi. **

"**Thanks." **

"**This is from me. Here!" Rin's says with a smile as she hands Kakashi his present. "It's a special medical pack for personal use. It's been improved, so it's very easy to use."**

"**Thank you." He says as he puts it away, he then puts out a hand to Obito as he looks at him with a board expression. **

"**W-what do you want exactly? I didn't get anything for you." He yells. **

"**Well, whatever. It's not like you'd give me anything decent anyway. Anything you would have brought would just become useless luggage."**

Obito growled in his seat.

"**How the hell you ever became a Jounin, I'll never know!" Obito yells pointing a finger at him. **

"You're one to talk." Kakashi states.

"**You're one to talk."**

"Stop repeating yourself."

"**I am Uchiha Obito of the Uchiha clan, and one day I'm going to surpass you… once I awaken my Sharingan!" Obito declares. **

"**The Uchiha clan's supposed to be a group of elites, right? I guess they expected too much of you when entrusting you with a title like that." **

"What!"

Fugaku sighs in his seat. 'They shouldn't be arguing before going on a mission this important.'

"**What!" **

"**Stop it, you two!" Rin intervenes getting in between both of them. **

"**Okay, can I explain the mission now?" Minato asks getting serious. "We're almost at the border." The group went over to sit on a boulder by a tree while Minato pulled out a map to explain the mission. **

"**Got it? It's this line." Minato asks as he points at the map. "Right now, the Earth Country is invading the hidden Grass village. Of course, the enemy are Hidden Rock shinobi. We have information that they have over a thousand ninja at the front line already."**

"**They're advancing a lot faster than before." Obito notes.**

"**The Fire Country also borders with the Hidden Grass villages, so if we wait, it's going to be too late." Kakashi adds. **

"**Based on the way they're advancing, their backup must be pretty smooth as well, right?" Rin asks. **

"**Well, our mission this time is here: Kannabi Bridge. In order to strike back at the enemy, we need a lot of manpower. To be able to do this, we, the few select ninja, are going to sabotage them." Minito explains. **

"**The bridge… So, this is an infiltration mission?" Kakashi says.**

**Minato nods his head, "Team Kakashi, your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's back line then, to blow up the bridge they're using for supplies before withdrawing." He says. **

"**Yes sir." **

"**What about you, Sensei?" Obito asks. **

"**I'll engage the enemy's front lines in order to divert them away from you guys." He answered. "Well, this is Kakashi-kun's first mission as captain, so we'll go together towards the border, but once we're there, we'll split up and begin our mission." He says putting his hand in and the others place their hands on top of his. **

"**Yes, sir." They said. **

**The four of them walked into the forest with Kakashi in the lead followed by Obito, Rin, and Minato in the rear. Kakashi stops as he senses a presence near by. **

"Nicely done." The six seasoned shinobi compliment.

'**Nice, Kakashi.' Minato inwardly praises with a proud smile. **

'**Did they notice me? These guys are good.' A Stone ninja thinks from his position up in the trees. His eyes widen as he notices Minato. 'That guy… No way. That can't be right. Either way, I'll just wait and see.' He said forming a hand sign. **

"Well this should be fun to watch." Jiraiya says with a grin.

**Minito crouches down to the ground and place one finger on the grass. 'He's alone?' he thinks before grunting in surprise. "Everyone, be careful. There's about twenty enemies. It's probably just a bunch of shadow clones though." He warns. **

"**Looks like it." Kakashi says. "Sensei, I'll go in first. Please cover me." Kakashi says.**

"**Don't be too hasty, Kakashi." Minato warns. "You should just be the backup." He says as Kakashi forms hand signs. **

"Oh so I finally use that." Kakashi says drawing curious looks.

"**Sensei, I'm the captain today, right? Besides, now's an excellent time to try out my new jutsu I've been developing." He says as lighting forms in his hands. **

'**Stay away from me.' The Iwa nin thinks as he sees the jutsu.**

"Yeah like that'll work." Tsunade scoffs at the stone shinobi's plea.

"**Chidori!" Kakashi announces his teammates looking at it in shock and awe.**

Jiraiya whistled impressed at the brat's original jutsu.

'**What is that jutsu?' Obito thinks. **

'**Amazing Chakra!' Rin thinks while Minato looks at it with narrowed eyes. **

'**Lets go.' Kakashi thinks before Minato puts a hand out in front of him. **

"**It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this'll end it in a flash." Kakashi informs. "It's the same as your nickname. Besides… it's like you said, Sensei. The leader of this mission is me. It's a rule that a team must follow it's leader's orders. Right, Sensei?" Minato reluctantly pulls his hand away letting him go straight through the log they were hiding behind. **

"**Jumping straight in, are we?" the nin says throwing weapons at Kakashi as Minato redirects them with Kunai. **

"**You let me know the whereabouts of all you with those kunai just now! Lets go!" Kakashi says as he storms up the tree. Hitting the rock nin. "Damn shadow clone!" Kakashi curses. "Then onto the next!" **

**Meanwhile Obito and Rin are on the look out for the ninja. Said in uses an earth style technique to appear in front of Obito who panics before Minito takes him down, showing he was also a shadow clone. **

"**Don't let your guard down!" Minato berates. **

"**Right!" **

"**Number eighteen!" Kakashi yells as he charges at the nin.**

"**Don't push it, brat!" Yells the angered nin as he pulls out a sward preparing to cut Kakashi down. Luckily Minato gets their places a seal on the nin and grabs Kakashi pushing him away but not without Kakashi getting injured.**

"**Kakashi!" Rin calls in worry as Minito lands with Kakashi away from the enemy, who has returned to hiding in the trees. **

'**I was finally about to counter that brat, but that blonde asshole's movements were…' the nin thinks as he catches his breathe.**

"Blonde asshole huh?" Minato growls at the insult. "Well whatever it's too late for him anyways." 

'**He's marked.' Minato states as he drops his bag and disappears and reappears behind the nin with a kunai to his throat. Shortly after his bag hits the ground. **

'**Sensei's Shunshin on jutsu… Fast' Rin observes.**

"**No way. Are you Konoha's Yellow Flash?" the nin asks. "Back at the Hidden Rock village… our superiors told us to run away no matter what if we saw him. Now I know what they meant by that." He informed before Minato slashes his throat and went back to his team where Rin was healing Kakashi's shoulder. **

"Wow that's some reputation you've built over there." Jiraiya compliments with a proud smile.

"Thank you." Minato responds with a grin as Kushina smiles and places her hand on top of his.

"**Kakashi's injury is pretty bad." Minato says. "For now, we should retreat and set camp." **

"**I'm fine!" Kakashi argues.**

"**What do you mean "fine"?" Obito asks. "You selfishly went against Sensei's orders, and did something crazy!" Obito reprimands.**

"**I don't have anything to say to on elite Uchiha crybaby who pissed his pants." **

**Kakashi rebukes.**

'Obito would be an excellent Shinobi if he could get over his fears. He has skills but he needs to learn how to execute them properly.' Fugku mused thinking of his nephew.

"**Well… I got something in my eyes, so tears started coming out!" Obito defends. **

"**Do you know the 25****th**** shinobi rule?" Kakashi asks. "It states, "A shinobi must never show his tears."" Kakashi reminded. **

"**Hey, you two should stop this." Rin intervenes. **

"**Take it easy now, you two." Minato chastises gaining the trios attention. **

"**Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are also time where you have to cope with the situation." Minato warns. **

"**You see?!" Obito adds. **

"**Obito, you too!" Minato calls gaining his attention. "You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gotten into your eyes. If you don't control you mouth, then you mind will become just as weak. And one more thing…Kakashi, you shouldn't use that jutsu again. It's true that you have the destructive force and speed needed for it, but when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore, it's an incomplete jutsu." Minato warns.**

'Great guess it's back to the drawing board.' Kakashi inwardly sighs.

"**Before we leave, I'll say this once again. The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork." Minato says and the three look down in shame for not working together. **

**Later that night**

"**Sensei." Obito calls. **

"**What is it?" Minato answers keeping his voice low as to not wake up Kakashi and Rin.**

"**I know that teamwork is an important thing, but Kakashi's always calling me a lazy idiot. Even thought I'm called an elite for being born into the Uchiha clan, I'm a loser. I acknowledge that Kakashi's an amazing person, but…" Obito trails off.  
**Obito blushes and looks away from the smirking Kakashi. "Stupid video…invasion of privacy…" Obito muttered causing Rin to chuckle and the others to smile.

"Obito, your not a loser, you have skill you just need to get over the fear of facing another opponent." Fugaku encouraged making Mikato smile and Obito look at him in shock.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

**Minato hums in thought before speaking, " Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Hatake Sakumo-san, who was feared as the Konoha white Fang. In front of his father's name, even the title of "Legendary Sannin" pales in comparison. Since he spent his childhood with such a genius, he might look at you guys and consider you unsatisfactory." Minato explains. **

"**The White Fang…" Obito echoes. "Come to think of it, I've heard of him before. He was a hero who dies protecting the village. Kakashi never brought him up before." Obito says. **

"Sensei!" Kakashi almost whined.

"Sorry but I think they do have a right to know their your teammates after all." Kakashi pouted under his mask but didn't argue any further not like he could do anything about it now.

"**He was a magnificent person who was respected by everyone in the village, especially Kakashi. Until that incident occurred… " **

"**Incident?" Obito questions confused. **

"**Maybe I shouldn't talk about this so freely, but since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know."**

"**What happened?" **

"**Kakashi's father had been disgraced before he committed suicide." Obito's widened in shock. **

Both Rin and Obito turned to Kakashi in shock before looking back at the screen.

"**Five years ago, he was the captain of a top secret mission to infiltrate an enemy territory, and he had to choose between two options. The success of the mission, or the life of his comrades; of course if he followed the rules of the village, he couldn't abort the mission, but to save the lives of his comrade, he abandoned the mission. However, because of that, the Fire Country suffered great losses, and his comrades in the village blamed him. In the end, even the comrades he saved slandered him. Because of that, his mind and body became weak, and Sakumo-san took his own… From that point forward, Kakashi never opened his mouth about his father, and he started to insist that the rules be followed above all else. Obito…even if only a little, try to understand him. Don't bear a grudge against him." **

**The next morning…**

"**It should heal fine, but don't strain it too much, or the wound will open up." Rin warns while wrapping up Kakashi's wound. **

"**Yeah…"**

"**Lets head out. " Minato orders. **

"**Yes sir."**

"**From here on out, we'll split into two groups. Everyone, do you best; it was only by chance that the enemy from yesterday was scouting by himself. From now on, they'll be team battles. Be careful."**

"**So let's get going, Captain!" Obito says a blush on his cheeks, shocking everyone. Minito smiles at his effort. **

"Good job Obito I'm proud of you." Minato praises while ruffling the blushing Uchiha hair.

"**Right, lets go!" Minato orders. **

"**Yes, sir!" **

**The three of them start making their way to the bridge. **

**They are currently walking across a stream keeping their guard up. **

"**Hey…" A Iwa nin says. "Mahiru hasn't returned yet since he went to scout, but it's not like he could've been beaten by those brats." **

"Oh no." Minato groans. "So it begins." And the three kids tense while the watch in anticipation of the on coming battle. Kushina bit her bottom lip a tightened her grip on Minato's hand. He glanced at her and her eyes said it all 'I have a bad feeling about this'.

'Obito please be careful.' Mikito thought thinking over all the warning the sage gave to him earlier.

"**I'll go ask them." He's teammate responded. "Ninpou: Meisaigakure."**

**Kakashi stops when he smells the enemy. Obito uses the fireball jutsu to burn all the bamboo shoots heading their way. The enemy nin appears and Kakashi engages the enemy, while the other nin grabs Rin. Her scream alerts Kakashi and Obito, who stop's fighting the enemy. **

"Shit." The three men of team 7 curses under their breath, while Kushina tries to comfort Minato.

"**I'll hold on to this one." The nin says carrying the unconscious Rin.**

**Obito Growls while Kakashi yells for them to wait when he sees they're about to leave, but it's pointless and they disappeared in a poof of smoke. **

"**Damn it!" Obito curses and charges after them. **

"**Obito, don't go after them!" Kakashi orders. **

"**What?!" Obito demands turning around to face Kakashi. "Do you even realize what you're saying?" **

"**Yeah… The two of us will continue the mission." Kakashi says despite what he really what's to do. 'Damn it this is the last situation I wanted to be put in.' he thought. **

"**But, Rin… what about Rin?!" Obito demands.**

"**Rin comes later. The enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her right away. Luckily on top of that, Rin is a medical ninja. Even as a prisoner, she should be treated well, as long as she provides medical treatment to the enemy. More importantly, the problem is the enemy discovering our aim. If that information leaks, they'll immediately make preparations to guard the bridge. If that happens, then mission will become too difficult." **

Obito and Rin watch silently because after hearing about Kakashi's father they understand why Kakashi is reluctant to go save Rin. Meanwhile Kakashi is bearing his head in his palm, still not sure what he should do in this situation.

"**What you're saying doesn't take Rin's safety into account!" Obito argues. "What would happen if those guys just now were simply some stupid underlings? Right now, rather than the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!"**

"**As shinobi, even if you have to sacrifice your comrades accomplishing the mission is essential that is the rule. If this mission fails, the war will be prolonged, and many more sacrifices may occur."**

"**That's only speculation! Could you really throw away a comrade who went through life and death with you so easily?!" Obito questions outraged. "Whenever you and I were injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu!" he reminds. "If it weren't for her, we'd have been dead long ago!" **

"**That was Rin's duty." Kakashi states his eyes shadowed Obito sucker punches him in the face causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground. **

"**I hate you, after all!" Obito yells. **

"**I don't care if you hate me. I'm the captain. You must obey my instructions. Not matter what the situation is the squad is scattered, the decisions are made by one person. That's why the rule that squad members must follow the instruction of their captain exists. Obito, you don't have any power, and that's why I'm the squad's capta-"he's interrupted when Obito grabs him by the shirt. **

"**So then, why do you refuse to save Rin?! Only you have the power to save our comrade, right?!" Obito demands. **

"**If you let your emotions run free and fail an important mission, That's why the rule was made that shinobi should suppress their emotions. You should understand." Kakashi said his face blank but his eyes conveying his conflicting emotions. **

The adults watched on not saying anything because they know it's hard abandoning a comrade but they also know this mission could end the war.

"**Rin. Rin gave you a medical pack because she was concerned about you. She sewed a charm into it!"**

"**Medical packs and medical nijutsu are Konoha's brilliant system to increase the success rate of missions. But like I said yesterday… If you accept unnecessary things, it'll just become useless luggage."**

"**Unnecessary things?" Obito repeats and Kakashi nods his head. **

"**It's necessary for a shinobi to act as a tool to complete the mission. Things like emotions are unnecessary."**

"**Are you really serious?" Obito asks unable to comprehend Kakashi's way of thinking. "Is that how you really feel?" Kakashi's eyes are filled with sadness and he looks away not able to look Obito in the eyes. He remembers his father and what happened to him. He hardens his resolve and looks back at Obito.**

"**Yeah, that's right." **

"**That's it. You and I were like water and oil from the beginning. I'm going to rescue Rin!"**

"**You don't understand anything!" Kakashi yells. "What will happen to those who break the rules?" Obito stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn to look at Kakashi. **

"**I believe that the White Fang was a true hero." Obito states causing Kakashi's eyes to widen and gust of wind blows past them. **

Kakashi looks at Obito in shock and then to the screen.

"**It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as trash. But... those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash." Obito states giving Kakashi a quick glance. "If I'm that kind of trash, then I'll break the rules! If that's not what a true shinobi is…" he says before walking off again, "then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi." Kakashi watches him leave before slowly turning his back to him and the two go their separate ways. **

The older Shinobi don't say anything know that Kakashi was right that this mission is important but at the same time everyone understands how Obito feels about the situation.

"**Do you want to watch Episode 2?" **

"**Yes or no"**

**Vote Important: **

**Female Naruto or Male Naruto **

**Blind Naruto or the like or normal Naruto**

**Naruto grows up on the streets in the slums/ Red Light district to hide from the villagers or he just stays in his apartment. **

**Should Naruto be paired with an OC or with one of the characters and if that's the case which one. **

**You have at least two chapters to give your opinion before Naruto enters the story. Please R&R Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Come on guys please vote!**

**Vote Important: **

**Female Naruto or Male Naruto **

**So far I have one vote for each**

**Blind Naruto or the like or normal Naruto**

**1 normal Naruto with some abuse **

**Naruto grows up on the streets in the slums/ Red Light district to hide from the villagers or he just stays in his apartment. **

**one for the Red Light district**

**Should Naruto be paired with an OC or with one of the characters and if that's the case which one. **

**One for OC the pairing I'm thinking of is someone he meets in the slums or a character from Konoha that's his age**

**You have at least two chapters to give your opinion before Naruto enters the story. Please R&R Thank you **

**Chapter 2: Friends **

"You guys ready for the next episode." Kushina asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah we need to know what happens next." Minato says, when his students stay quiet and the Sanein leave the decision up to him.

_**Episode 2: Kakashi Chronicles: A Boy's life on the Battlefield Part: 2**_

**The scene opened up at the borders of the land of Fire and the Land of Earth. Rocks were flying everywhere due the explosions, and the few remaining Konoha Shinobi still alive were doing their best to keep the stone ninja at bay. **

**Luckily Minato suddenly appeared on the battlefield. He quickly landed in the trench with the remaining Konoha shinobi. **

"**So, you're finally here." One of the ninja said looking up at him with relief.**

"**What's the status?" Minato asked a serious look in his dark blue eyes.**

"**There's about 50 enemies. On the other hand, we're down to four men." The shinobi explained looking at all his fallen comrades.**

"Well the future doesn't seem to bright does it." Jiraiya says sending a knowing smile at his former student.

"We'll see." Minato returns his smile with his own.

"**Just a little more now and we can end this." The stone ninja yelled in encouragement. "Let's do this in one sweep!"**

"Ha over my dead body." Minato retorts.

"Humph if you die here I'll kill you myself." Kushina threatens lightly.

"**Everyone, please throw these kunai at the enemy's side concurrently." Minato ordered. "Afterwards, I'll take care of this by myself.**

"**No mater what, that's just insane." One of the remaining shinobi commented while observing the strangely shaped kunai. **

Kushina smirks "I've seen worse."

"**Shut up and do as he says." The first shinobi Minato spoke with demanded, causing the other shinobi to look up at him. "We'll be able to see Konoha's Yellow Flash in action now. Don't blink, even for a second." He advised, as he looked up to see Minato weaving hand signs. **

**The scene then changed to a dense dark forest. Kakashi just landed on one of the enormous trees, and winced in pain from the wound on his arm and grabbed it in a futile attempt to lessen the pain. **

"You need to take it easy or your injury will open up." Rin says.

**He let go a look at the ground in sadness before remembering Rin's smiling face. **

_**It should heal fine, but don't strain it too much, or the wound will open up." He remembered her saying. **_

**He continued contemplating on what he should do, while it's obvious by his conflicted expressions that he wants to save Rin, but he also knows that failing this mission would lose any of Konoha's chance at winning this war. **

"True it's a tough decision, always has been always will be." Tsunade says with a grim expression on her face.

**He then thought back to what Obito was saying…**

"_**Whenever you and I were injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu! If it weren't for her, we'd have been dead long ago! Right now, rather then the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!" Obito Yelled. **_

**He then remembered what Minito told him countless of times. **

"_**Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are also times where you have to cope with the situation. " **_

**He then remembered his father and what Obito said about him. **

"_**I believe that the White Fang was a true hero. It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But… those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash." **_

**Kakashi finally snapped out of thoughts and looked away. Bangs shadowing his eyes. **

**The scene then changed to where Obito was crouching on a branch just in front of a cave. **

'**I found them!' He thought. 'Calm down!' He ordered mentally preparing himself. 'I can do this.' He encouraged slapping his checks a little. **

"Idiot." Kakashi mumbled.

**Little did he know that the sound carried in to the cave and was heard by the stone ninja. **

"Opps." Obito said smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine in this case, at least you'll be able to take them out one at a time." Kakashi responded earning a surprised look from Obito and a smile from Rin and Minato.

"**I'll go clean up." The larger one said. "Continue with the Genjutsu and keep trying to get information from her in the meantime. Hidden Camouflage jutsu." He said before disappearing. Meanwhile the smaller stone ninja turned his attention back to the Rin. She was tied up and her form was slummed over due to the Genjutsu that was cased on her.**

Obito growled at seeing this while Kakashi and Minato glared. Rin smiled seeing how overprotective her team was of her.

**Obito was still observing the cave entrance with a kunai in hand deciding what the best course of action should be. **

"**Okay let's go!" He whispered. **

"**Go where?" The larger stone ninja asked from behind him, causing Obito's eyes to widened in shock, he quickly turned around, but froze when the ninja moved to attack him. The next thing that was shown was blood gushing out from a cut. **

Everyone's eyes widened in worry when they saw the blood, still unsure if it was Obito's or not because of the camera angle.

**Obito was shocked to see Kakashi arrive just in time to cut down the shinobi. Kakashi looked up on the shocked stone ninja in fierce determination. **

"**K-Kakashi!" He stuttered out shocked and relieved at the same time. "Why did you…"**

"**Well, I couldn't leave this to a lonely crybaby ninja, right?" Kakashi interrupted glancing back at him. **

"**Kakashi…" **

"**That silver hair, and that blade with the white chakra light…" The Stone ninja observed already back on his feet a large gash on his chest, his face clearly one filled with disbelief and shock. "Could you be…the White Fang of Konoha?!" He asked sweating in fear. **

"Is he an idiot?" Kushina asked with a look of disbelief after all there were rumors of the white fang far before Kakashi even became a ninja.

"Yes." Came everyone else's answers.

**Kakashi brought the blade in front of him and looked at the shinobi with narrowed eyes "This is a memento of my father." Kakashi answered and Obito's eyes widened in realization, as he remembered Kakashi once said, "**_**What a shinobi needs is tools useful for the mission. Emotions are not useful." **_**Obito then glanced at Kakashi, 'Kakashi, you…'**

"**I see, you're the White Fang's brat." The shinobi said regaining his confidence. "Then I have nothing to fear." He stated with a smirk, he formed a hand sign and seemingly disappeared.**

**Kakashi tried to sniff but, as I thought. "His scent has completely vanished." Kakashi informed. "I can only tell the enemy's position by feeling faint air flows, or by sounds." **__

"**W-where is he?" Obito mumbled studying his surroundings. **

**Kakashi immediately sensed the ninja appear behind Obito, "Obito, behind you!" he warned, going in to defend Obito. The ninja quickly slashed, Kakashi's eye, the blood immediately gushing out, causing him to come fall back in pain clutching his eye.**

"Kakashi!" Rin and Obito yelled.

Minato Clenched his jaw watching this as Kushina tightened her grip on his arm.

**My…eye!" he got out through clenched teeth trying to suppress a cry of pain. **

"**Kakashi!" Obito called, when Kakashi hit the ground writhing in pain. "Hey, Kakashi. Are you alright?!" Obito called out in concern helping up. **

**Up in the trees above them the Stone ninja was still observing them. "Even if my opponents are just kids, I should still be cautious. I'll take my time."**

**Kakashi was still trembling, while covering his eyes, but he was no longer groaning in pain. 'Our opponent is skilled.' He thought. 'He rid himself of the kunai with the scent of my blood on it flawlessly.' Obito was still clearly worried about his teammate if the tears in his eyes were any indication.**

"**Don't tell me you've gotten something in your eyes again." Kakashi said removing his hand from his eye revealing deep cut running down his now permanently blinded eye, that will surly leave a scar.**

"**Shinobi don't cry." He quoted. "I'm not dead just yet." Obito wiped his eyes clear, while listening to Kakashi. "Don't lower your guard." **

"_**You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gotten into your eyes. If you don't control your mouth, then your mind will become just as weak." He remembered Minato tell him.**_

'**I've always just been as idiot who gets saved by other.' Obito thought. 'I'm just a big-mouthed dropout. But now…' he then thought about what he told Kakashi about his father. 'I'll prove that those weren't just empty words!' He continued standing up determination in his eye's.**

Fugaku smirked feeling pride for his nephew. 'He might just unlock his Sharingan here.'

**The enemy started to quickly approach the two**

'**Die.' The ninja thought as he brought down the kunai only for Obito to quickly turn around and stab him in the chest. His eyes a crimson red with two spinning black tomes. **

"Obito…" Rin muttered in shock.

"You did it nice job." Minato praises though he could rid himself of this nagging feeling that something worse is about to happen.

"Congratulations Obito." Mikoto smiled and Fugaku sent him a nod making Obito smile proudly.

"**H-How?" The man stuttered as his body came into view. "There's no way you could have seen me." Kakashi watched on impressed. **

"**Obito, you…!" He started but his words died in his throat.**

"**W-What's…with those eyes?" Then man asked staring into Obito's sharingan before promptly dying.**

"**From here on out, I'll protect my friends!" Vowed Obito.**

"**Obito, your eyes!" **

"**Yeah, looks like this is the Sharingan." Obito stated looking at his hands. "I can see the movements and flow of chakra." Kakashi winced in pain and let his head fall in to the palm of his hand.**

"**Are you alright, Kakashi?!" Obito frantically asked, as he looked for something in his pouch weapons pouch.**

"He's not he needs to be treated immediately." Rin fretted making her boys chuckle she always get like this when they're hurt.

"**Yeah, but it looks like my left eye is done for." Kakashi answered pulling out the present Rin gave him. "I still have this from Rin. After some emergency treatment to my eye, we can hurry and save Rin." **

"**Yeah!" Obito responded his determined eyes, His Sharingan making him look more dangerous.**

**Meanwhile inside the cave this smaller rock ninja is currently crouched down in front of Rin. He grabbed her hair forcing her head up to look at her face. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over. **

"**You're an unexpectedly stubborn little girl." He was saying when Kakashi and Obito appeared in side the cave. **

"I'm not telling you anything. You're wasting your time." She declared with arms crossed over her chest.

Minato was furious sure any teacher would at seeing their students in this condition but he couldn't help but feel extremely proud as well.

**He turned to them with a board expression and let out a sigh. "You can't count on anyone these days." He said before standing up to face them. **

**Obito looked at Rin and observed her chakra flow was going wild.**

"**She's probably under a genjutsu." Kakashi responded. "It's probably so they can draw information from her quickly."**

" **Looks like you're not just some typical brats." The shinobi smirked. Obito and Kakashi fell into defensive stances before, Kakashi said, "Last time I fought him, he was very fast! Be careful!" **

"**Right!"**

**With that the ninja race at them and they charged as well, and the battle commenced. Obito a Kakashi displaying excellent teamwork as they fought and Kakashi dealt the finally blow, after Obito distracted him and blocked his arms. The two then made their way over to Rin releasing her from the Genjutsu and untying her.**

"**Kakashi! Obito!" She exclaimed as soon as she was released from the jutsu.**

"**We've come to save you, Rin! You're safe now!" Obito said. **

**The three stood up and was about to leave when a voice spoke up.**

"**I see. That was a nice combination, but you were just some typical brats, after all." The smaller stone ninja said getting up. "I have you just where I want you now." He said forming hand signs calling out, "Earth style: Stone lodging collapse" and he escaped as the cave started collapsing. **

"No! You have to get out of there!" Mikoto yelled in concern.

"**Carp! Run towards the exit!" Kakashi yelled in alarm. The three immediately took off dodging the falling racks and boulders. But then a rock hit Kakashi's wounded eye causing him to collapse and lose conscious. **

"No!" Minato worried grabbing on to Kushina as she hugged him.

"Kakashi!" Rin and Obito yelled again.

'Is this it?' Kakashi thought.

"**Kakashi!" Rin called and Obito ran back to get him tossing him over to safety along side Rin. He looked up to see it was too late for him now and his eyes widened in fear as a large boulder was about to land on top of him.**

"No!" Everyone in team 7, except for Obito, and the two Uchiha's yelled with wide glassy eyes.

**Outside the cave you could see the dust escape the cave, "And here I finally had some information sources. I guess I didn't have much of a choice." The ninja said with a smirk. **

"I'll KILL HIM I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" Minato growled.

**Inside the cave the dust was clearing up and we could make out the forms of Kakashi and Rin, who were slowly waking up. **

"**Are you okay, Rin? Kakashi?" Obito asked from where he lay on the ground, but his voice sounded so lifeless and dead. **

Everyone except for Obito clenched their teeth as they watched this especially those from team 7 who were holding back tears.

**They both turned to look at him and their eyes widened in shock. Half of Obito's body was currently being crushed from under a large boulder. **

But after seeing this they couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Rin grabbed on to Obito shaking form and wrapped her arms securely around him to make sure he won't disappear. 

"**Obito!" Kakashi called Rin gasped and due to her knowledge in medical ninjutsu she knew there was nothing anyone could do for her teammate. **

**Kakashi got up and tried desperately to move the boulder. **

'It's not going to work.' They thought bitterly.

"**Stop…it's alright, Kakashi." Obito said as blood poured from his mouth. "It doesn't look like I'm going to make it. My right side has been completely crushed." He said as he watched Kakashi try to help him. "I…can't even feel it." Kakashi finally stopped panting heavily.**

"**Damn it!" He cursed clenching his fists. **

"**There's…no way. Why?" Rin said putting a hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Obito coughed out a lot of blood, causing Rin to call out his name in worry before remembering there is nothing she can do. **

"**Damit it!" Kakashi cursed again pounding the ground. "Damn it! If..if I had just listened to you from the start, and we left to go save Rin, this never would have happened to you! What kind of Captain and Jounin am I?!" **

The adults watched on in sympathy knowing even if they left at the same time the odds are the outcome would still be the same.

**Obito smiled and said, "That's right. I almost forgot. I was the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming a Jounin, Kakashi. " He said twitching his fingers and moving his hand. Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes.**

'You idiot I don't care about that.' Kakashi thought as he cried silent tears. 

"**I couldn't figure out what to get you, and I just thought of something… Don't worry, it's not gonna be some useless luggage. I'll give to you…this Sharingan of mine." Kakashi's eye widened, and Rin quickly wiped the tears from her face, and prepared to do the procedure.**

'Nicely done Rin.' Tsunade inwardly smiles. 

"**Regardless of what the village may think of you, you really are a great Jounin. That is what I truly believe." Obito said smile never leaving his face. "Please accept this. Rin, use your medical nin jutsu to take out my sharingan, and transplant it into Kakashi's left eye."**

"What!" Kakashi whispers shocked.

"Just accept it Kakashi." Fugaku said.

"Besides it hasn't happened yet and it never will." Mikoto added.

"That's right Obito will come back from this mission alive!" Minato promised.

**She nodded and ordered Kakashi, to come closer so she could start the procedure. Kakashi still didn't move and trembled as he looked down at the grounded with a sad eye.**

"**I'm going…to die," he started.**

Everyone flinched at this and looked at Obito. Rin as still hugging him and Minato grabbed his hand.

"**But I will become your eye in order to see the future." Kakashi finally gave in and stared at him in determination. **

**Meanwhile outside the cave the shinobi was sitting their drinking water. Kakashi then burst through the rocks surprising him and jumping on top of the pile of rubble. **

"**Still alive? You're a stubborn one."**

"Damn right you rotten bastard."

**There was a close up on Kakashi's face his eyes were closed his left eye leaked tears while his right eye remained dry. **

"**But in the end, you're still just a kid. Why is a shinobi crying? Come on, you crybaby. It's time to end this." **

**Again there was a close up on Kakashi's eyes first we saw his determined storm grey eyes, and then Obito's crimson red Sharingan eyes, still crying. **

"Wow it really is like a movie huh? These are some really good camera shots." Obito compliments I an attempt to alleviate the tension.

**The ninja finally realized there was something different about Kakashi and was on guard. Kakashi stated down at him with controlled rage in his eyes. **

'**That damn kid. He's different than he was before.' **

**Rin was currently sitting next to Obito holding his hand in support. **

"**Kakashi, protect Rin." Obito requested.**

"**Yeah." He agreed pulling out his father's tanato and springing into action. **

**The minute the weapons clashes the tanato shattered, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his opponent, and created a dent where he landed on the ground. He started forming hand sands and the created the Chidori. Killing his opponent, and making his way back to his teammates.**

'Because of the Sharingan he is now able to use the technique without any drawbacks.' Minato muses. 

**Rin tensed from her spot when she heard foot steps approach. Obito squeeze her hand in response. **

"**Don't be scared. Rin." He reassured and Kakashi appeared. **

"**Kakashi, Rin…Hurry up and get Rin out…of this place." He demanded his voice losing strength. "The enemy's reinforcements…are coming." **

"**Obito." Rin whispered, and he pulled his hand out of her grasp, she went to grab it again but stopped when Obito spoke. **

"**It's alright, so go!"**

"This will not happen again. We'll prevent it from happening this time." Minato said his voice firm.

"**Rin!" Kakashi called for her lowering his hand down the whole he made so she could grab it. **

**By then the enemy nin showed up, and made the remnants of the cave collapse in on it's self with an Earth style jutsu. **

"**Rin, come on! Take my hand!" Kakashi yelled down to her.**

"**Rin!" Obito yelled. She looked conflicted she really didn't want to leave Obito to die alone, but grabbed Kakashi's hand anyway. **

"**Obito!" The both called out with the cave starting collapsing again completely burying Obito under the rocks. **

'**Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends…' Obito thought picturing Kakashi, as the rocks crushed him. 'and I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin…' he continued picturing Rin. **

"Okay I agree with Kakashi this is an invasion of privacy!" Obito complains his face a brilliant shade of red as he looks away from Rin who smiles at him.

'**I wish I had more time with everyone.' **

"**Obito!" Kakashi yelled before quickly grabbing Rin and backing away from the crumbling rocks. **

**They both made it to a tree branch and Kakashi was quickly trying to catch his breath. Rin gasped when she realized that they were completely surrounded by countless stone shinobi. **

'Why the hell haven't I shown up yet!' Minato thinks, jaw clenched.

"**Damn it!" Kakashi cursed, glared fiercely at those in front of him, forming the Chidori. 'Obito, this is the jutsu that I was able to perfect with your help.'**

"**Given the situation, you're still going to fight?" A stone ninja taunted. "It's no wonder that you were able to get so far into enemy lands undetected with such determination."**

**Kakashi pulled out one of Minito's marked Kunai and held it out in front of Rin, "Rin, I'll hold them off, so hurry up and escape!" Kakashi ordered. **

"**But…" She was about to protest. **

"**I swore to Obito that I would protect you. I will protect you; even if it costs me my life!" He announced. **

"**Kakashi." Rin whispered shocked by his words. **

"**Rin, Obito cared for you. He loved you, and you meant the world to him. That's why he laid down his life to save you." Kakahsi informed her. Her bottom lip trembled, and a tear fell. **

"Thanks Kakashi really." His voice dripping with sarcasm, as he hid his face behind his hand trying to avoid Rin's now blushing face.

"Sorry, I didn't know we'd be watching this, a day prior." He shoots back.

"**Then, Kakashi, I think you should know how I feel about-" She began adopting a pained expression when Kakashi interrupted her. **

"**I…I was once trash that just abandoned you. Go Rin." He ordered and then everything went dark. **

"What happened!" Minato demanded.

"Was he knocked unconscious?" Tsunade pondered.

**The screen came back and we saw an unconscious Kakashi. 'Am I…dead?' He thought before slowly opening his eyes to see a dark starry sky above him.**

'**This place is…'**

"**Looks like you're awake now." Minato noted. **

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"**Sensei, how?" Kakashi asked and Minito pulled out his special kunai. **

"**The jutsu inscription on this kunai acts as a beacon for my space-time ninjutsu." **

"**So…the ememy?" **

"**I took them out." Minato answered.**

"**Rin! What happened to Rin?!" Kakashi asked panicked and Minato pointed to her standing in the grass field looking up at the sky.**

"**I'm sorry, but I failed to make it in time, Kakashi. Rin told me what happened." Minato apologized. **

**The next day they blew up the Kanabi Bridge, completing the mission.**

"**The third great ninja war, With the deaths of many nameless shinobi, the war had finally ended," the narrator announced. "And with its end, great legends emerged. Stores of heroes that would be heard throughout generations. The battle of the Kannabi Bridge. That day gave birth to two heroes in Konoha. Each possessing his own Sharingan." The voice said zooming in on Kakashi and then to a pair of orange tinted goggles and a bouquet of flowers in front of the memorial stone. "One with his name engraved on the memorial stone, and the other now known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan" With time, stories of his bravery spread beyond all boundaries." **

"Do you want to watch Episode 3?"

"Yes or no"

"And with that the war is finally over." Obito said.

"Obito." Minato called out in a soft voice.

"If that's the case I'm worried about what happens next. After all the future is supposed to get worse." He added.

"Obito." He called again.

"Don't worry sensei…." He started but Minato cut him off with a hug.

"Obito, I promise this won't happen again. I won't let you die." Obito clutched Minato's jounin vest and nodded his head.

"Yeah I know." He let out a watery chuckle and pulled out of the hug to rub his eyes. "Haha I've got something in my eyes." Minato laughed and ruffled Obito's spiky hair. 

**Here's the story hope you liked it. Please Review and Please vote I would like your Opinion. **

Oh yeah would you prefer a stronger Naruto who befriended the Kuybii after a vicious attack from the villagers? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm in Hell

**Chapter 3: Obito**

"Alright next Episode!" Obito yelled pressing the okay button on the remote.

_**Episode 3: I'm in Hell**_

"And the worries back again." Obito said shoulders slumping.

"**Am I dead?" Obito thought, as he forced open his eyes to only see a blurry vision of an old man with a Sharingan. **

"What?" Obito said in shock.

"That's not possible." Tsunade said eyes wide.

"Well either we'll see what it's like in the afterlife or…" Kushina started.

"I'm still alive?" he whispered in awe. "But how?"

**When the screen becomes clearer we see Obito's whole right side is covered from head to toe in bandages the only thing to identify him is his Sharingan. **

**He let out a gasp when his vision cleared and he could she the old man staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. **

Rin bit her lip when seeing the man. 'I have a bad feeling.' She thought pulling her knees to her chest.

"You okay Rin? What's wrong?" Obito asked.

"Nothing. Must be my imagination." She mumbled getting a curious look from Minato.

"**Where am I?" He asks as he takes in his surroundings. He is currently on a bed the only thing covering him up are the bandages and the bed sheets, and he's alone with some stranger with the Sharingan in a dark...room? **

"**In between this life and the next young Uchiha." The man answered.**

'**Those eyes!' "No way, Gramps…You're an Uchiha too?" Obito asks.**

"**Well perhaps." The man answers vaguely.**

'**He rescued me?" Obito guessed. 'But wait…'**

"He looks really familiar…" Tsunade mumbles. "Jiraiya, do you recognize him."

"Yeah, I think we know him from somewhere, I just can't quite place it."

Everyone turned to the two older Uchiha who let out a gasp. There eyes widened as they started at the screen. "Im-impossible!" Mikoto stuttered out.

"What? Who is it?" Kushina asked.

"Madara Uchiha." Fugaku answered.

"What!"

"**You said we're between this life and the next. Where are we? It's dark and I can't see so well. Anyways, who are you, Gramps?" Obito asked. "Heh, Don't tell me you're Death!" Obito joked. "The guy who escorts people to heaven or hell…" Obito stopped when he notice the death scythe the man carried and let out a gasp. **

"**Nooo!" He screamed sitting up. "I don't want to die yet! Help! I just saw a scythe or something!" Obito continued to scream ignoring the irritated look on the old man, who looks ready to kill him.**

The people watching couldn't help but laugh at this, well all except Rin, who was still hugging her knees, and Obito, for obvious reasons.

"Hey it's not funny! This guy looks creepy as Hell and I can't defend myself at all." Obito defends.

"Right sorry." Minato says sobering up.

"**You're Death for sure! One especially for the Uchiha! Wait! I lived my life under a creed of helping elderly people in need! Sure, I caused a lot of mischief and broke a lot of rules… But I'm sure my scales tops on the positive side!" Obito continued to panic. "Please don't take me to hell!" **

"Don't worry Obito I don't think you'd be sent to Hell." Kushina amends.

**He stopped his panic attack when surge of pain course through his body. **

"**The fact that you feel pain means you're still alive." The old man finally spoke, causing Obito narrow his eyes at him. "However, it's a miracle that you survived. I'm amazed you weren't completely crushed under those boulders. It's almost as if you passed right though them."**

"What does he mean?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Obito answers.

"**Where did you find me?" Obito asked with a worried expression. **

"**In an underground passageway I had created… collapsed next to crumbled rock. Still. Half your body had been crushed. I patched you up as best I could. Both your legs are fine a long with your left you but I had to fix your right side of your torso and arm. It'll heal in a few months but until then…" **

"**So you saved me, Gramps. Thank you." Obito thanked grateful. **

"**It's too soon to thank me." the man said. "I expect you to repay your debt to me. After all helping the elderly is your motto, right?" **

Rin started trembling as the strange look in the mans eyes intensified.

"Rin?" Kakashi asked.

"It's nothing I'm sure… it can't be."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked growing concerned. 'Why is she acting like this? She seems afraid of something?'

"**Well, yeah. So what do you want me to do?" Obtio asked in exasperation, the old man stared at him for several seconds.**

"**Help you with bathroom stuff." Obito supplied after getting creped out from all the staring. **

"**Oh no nothing like that, after all you won't be moving for a while if at all." The man replied bringing his chair right next to Obito's bed.**

"**Sorry, but I can't stay here forever! Now that I know I'm alive, I'm going back home to the Hidden leaf Village! There's a war going on. My Sharingan's finally awakened… So now, I'll be able to protect my comrades even better!" Obito said thinking about Kakashi and Rin. **

"**Protect your comrades better, eh…?"**

"**What is it?" Obito demanded feeling irritated.**

"**With that body…your life as a shinobi is over." The man stated bluntly.**

"He's right." Tsunade and Rin say simultaneously.

"**No, no, no!" Obito defied. "Finally…I finally got this eye! I'm confident my attack combinations will be better now!" He argued thinking back to his battle with the stone ninja. **

"**Silence!" The man demanded and Obito obeyed feeling his strength leave him. He fell back into the bed fighting to keep his eyes open. The man looked over Obito his eyes roaming over his naked bandaged body. The white thin sheets resting at his small thin hips, his breathing coming out in long deep breathes. "Obito." The man said gently causing Obito's eyes to widen. **

Rin let out a whimper and flinched when Minato put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"That man he…he has that look in his eyes." She answered, but everyone was still confused about what she meant.

'**How did he know my name?!' "Obito… after I saved your life is this how you're going to thank me." He said bringing a pale hand up to Obito's soft check making him freeze. **

"Oh God." Mikoto gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "Obito sweetie come here." She called gently and he did with a shrug.

"What?" He asked.

"Sit on my lap."

"That's really not necessary." He claimed sounding flustered.

"Obito." Fugaku started. "Come sit on my lap." He ordered knowing what's about to happen next. Obito sighed and obeyed reluctantly.

"**I'm…I'm sorry." **

"**It's alright don't worry about it." **

"**What is it you want from me again?" he asked as the man caressed his check causing him to tense up. **

"Oh God!" Rin whimpered.

"Rin?" Obito asked.

"I can't watch this!" She cried burying her head into her knees.

"What do you mean?" Obito asked, but she refused to answer him.

"Minato. I think I know what's going to happen." Kushina said. With teary eyes as she watched the old man stare at Obito; while thinking of his answer, 'NO!' he thinks with wide eyes. 

"Oh God! No way!" Tsunade exclaims hand over her mouth. "Wait a minute…Rin did this happen to you before!" She yelled thinking about Rin's strong reaction to the scene in front of them.

Rin lifted her head to reveal her tear stained checks, "yeah." She answered her voice weak and strained making Minato's heartbreak.

"**What I want is…" The man began trailing his hand down from Obito's check to his chest. His eyes widen at the action 'oh no!' "Your body." The man finishes 'Well its not a lie, and it's the first step to breaking that spirit of his.' Madara thinks. 'No No No No NO! Oh Hell NO!' **

"Oh no." Obito gulps finally coming to the realization.

"**What?" He asks his voice weak and small. **

"**I think it's only fair after all I did save this body of yours." The man continued fingers tracing Obito's abs. **

"**And I really am great full for that, but I…" **

"**Silence!" The man demanded. "You really have no say in the matter anyway you can't move! You're body now belongs to me." 'Damn it what was the point of training when you can't use it when you need it!' **

"What should I do he's right! I can't move! I can't defend myself! No one will save me because they think I'm dead! I'm completely at his mercy!" Obito ranted unable to hold back tears. Fugaku gently pulls him to his chest and turns the boys head away from the screen.

"I'm sorry, but I swear to you I will not let this happen." He whispered into his ear, trying to calm him down.

"**Please stop! Please!" Obito pleaded as the man climbed on top of him. **

"**Save your breath, you'll need it later." The man chuckled into Obito's ear, making him shiver. His hands trailing all over Obito's small pale chest. Over his nipples, down his abs over to his hip, where he took the time to massage them with his hands, Obito whimpered at his touch. **

"**Please! Don't do this!" He begged. "You're You're an Uchiha too right? We're family aren't we! Please stop!" He cried and the man laughed. **

Fugaku tightened his hold on Obito as he cried and trembled in his arms. He watched with his jaw clenched trying to contain his anger, while Kakashi was trying to console the distraught Rin, though it looked like he was crying as well. 

"**Why don't we put that voice to good use shall we?" He suggested as he pulled down the sheets that were coving Obito's manhood. **

"**No!" He whimpered. "Stop!" he pleas were ignored as the man grabbed it a squeezed causing Obito to scream in pain. **

Causing the room to flinch at the sound. Everyone now has turned away from the scream refusing to look at what's about to take place.

"**Shut up! The only thing I want to hear from you are screams of pleasure and pain!" Obito moaned under him as the man began to pump his limp member. **

"**That's it that's more like it." The man whispered in a sultry voice. "I'm going to make you enjoy this." **

Obito couldn't help but cry into his uncle's chest as he listened to himself get molested by some old pedophile. Fugaku continued to hold him close as Mikoto rubbed soothing circles on Obito's back. 'Damn it!' Minato cursed. 'How could this be happening and to Obito of all people!' He could never have thought something like this could happen to such a cheerful boy. 'And Rin as well! I had no idea she experienced something like this!'

"**Alright lets move on shall we." The man said spreading Obito's legs. **

"**No….Please…don't…Please s..stop." Obito begged through tears as the man positioned himself in front of Obito's entrance. Obito scream echoed though out the room as the man rammed himself into the small trembling boy over and over again. The camera zoomed into Obito's now lifeless eyes before going dark. **

***1 month later***

Kushina paused the T.V there to give Minato's team time to calm down. Rin and Kakashi calmed down first, but obviously Obito took more time, for good reason of course no one could blame him. After a while he finally stopped crying though he couldn't stop the trembling yet.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay now you can continue." Obito whispered to his uncle.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's not your fault, okay I's sorry I couldn't protect you better." He whispered back.

"It's fine were ninja after all sacrifice is part if the job, beside you were helping the front lines." He replied. Fugaku kept him in his lap while Kushina played the video.

**The screen returned and the first thing they saw was a rush of trees before a forward view of Kakashi running through the trees came into view. 'Almost home.' He thought. **

"Looks like you're coming back from a mission." Rin observed quietly.

"Yeah." He responded, there was still an uncomfortable silence in the air, hopefully something entertaining happens soon.

**Kakashi's eyes widened in fear as he dropped to the ground and quickly scanned the areas. **

"What the hell scared you!" Obito said in shock, acting somewhat like his normal self, to the relief of those in the room.

"I don't know?" He replied worried.

'**What is this…this presence…it's death…like Orochimaru's.' he thought. **

"You're afraid of Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked in amusement.

"No. Why would I be?" He asked.

**Flashback 3 weeks ago**

**The scene opened up to Kakashi by the memorial stone, running his hand over Obito's name. He turned when he heard footsteps to lay his eye on Orochimaru. **

"**Lord Orochimaru?" Kakashi stated in awe.**

"Guess we're about to find out." Tsunade assumes.

"**Kakashi." He greeted with his creepy smile. 'Minato's brat huh? The rumored prodigy. How I'd love to use that body of his for my test.'**

Kakashi shivered in his seat.

"If he dares lay one hand on you I'll kill him." Minato threatened his voice dangerously low. 'I won't let any of you get touched like that again, against you're will of course.' He thought.

'**The look on Minato's face would surely be worth it if he finds another of his students missing.' **

"What did you do to piss him off?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, I think?" he replied unsure.

"**What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked completely oblivious to the snakes thoughts. **

"That look in his eyes he want's something from you. Be careful." Rin said.

"**I wanted to see you, I heard you received something great." He answered walking towards Kakashi. **

"**Huh?" confusion clear in his eye as he tilts his head cutely to the side causing Orochimaru to chuckle, as he bent down in front of him. **

"Kakashi you're so cute." Tsunade and Kushina gush.

"Am not!" Yelled a blushing Kakashi.

'**He's so vulnerable I could take him right now, and no one would know.'**

Minato growled at the statement.

**Kakashi's eyes widened in fear 'His chakra…it's frightening.' Kakashi thought. The sanien laughed as he ruffled Kakashi's hair. **

"Why would he be using killing intent on you?" Jiraiya questioned.

"**Your eye." He answers lifting up his headband to reveal the Sharingan keeping his hand on the side of Kakashi's head rubbing a finger on his scar. **

'**I can't move?!' He thought alarmed. **

"He wants your Sharingan." Minato noted with narrowed eyes. 'He better get his hands off Kakashi, or I'll kill him.'

"**You're so lucky, to have received such a great gift." He said his voice turning dark and dangerous causing Kakashi to tremble. 'I need to get out of here!... Sensei!' Kakashi thought as Orochimaru shinshied away. **

"**Kakashi are you alright?!" Minato asked seeing the fear in his student's eyes. Said boy collapsed on the grass trying to regain his baring's. 'Anko, you have my respect. What did he want with me anyways.' **

"Your fear is justified."

"Thank you for you're approval." Kakashi says dryly.

**Present**

**Kakashi spun on his heels when he heard a twig snap behind him. **

"**You?" 'Isn't he friends with the Sanein?' Kakashi thought. **

"Hiruko?" Jiraiya and Tsunade say in confusion.

"**Hello there, Kakashi." The sickly pale looking man greeted. His whole body covered in bandages. **__

"What, do all your creepy friends have an interest in me?" Kakashi asked.

"Guess so." They said.

**Kakashi ran the minute the pale man took a step towards him. 'Got to get to the village!' he thought. 'Got to get to sensei. This guy there's something off about him.'**

'**Huh? His presence he vanished?!' He thought right before he collided with something hard. He froze when he looked up. **

"Damn it!" Minato cursed.

"**That wasn't very nice Kakashi." The man said as he bent down in front of Kakashi. **

'**Damn it a paralysis jutsu?!' the man placed a hand on Kakashi's check. 'Don't touch me!' he felt his headband sliding off his head. **

"**It's beautiful, perfect even." The man said as he caressed Kakashi's face. **

"Sorry Kakashi I didn't think the Shringan would cause you so much trouble." Obito apologized.

"It's fine." 'You're in a worst situation then me.' he thought grimly feeling a pang of guilt in his chest.

**Kakashi's sharigan started to glow red as he screamed in pain and promptly past out. **

"**And now it's mine." The man chuckled. **

"Damn it's some kind of seal!" Minato informed.

"**Sorry but I must leave you now. But well meet again someday." He said before taking off. **

**Back with Obito**

"**Madara-sama, it's been done the girl Rin was successfully taken." A white thing informed. **

"What!" Team 7 yelled.

"He took Rin too!" Obito yelled. "If he touches her I'll kill him." He growled.

"But why, why would he take her as well as Obito what does he need you for."

"And how is Madara still alive after all these years, he should be dead." Tsunade yelled.

"Well if anyone could find a way it's Madara."

"**Excellent, when Obito sees her killed, his mind will completely shatter, and he will become nothing more then a puppet to use at my disposal." He chuckled. "Zetsu go and make sure the Mizukage follows through with the plan." **

"So he plans to kill me to get to you." Rin repeated slowly.

"Damn it." Obito swore.

"**Yes Master, but he shouldn't be a problem after all he is completely under your jutsu thanks to you're sharigan." **

"He has the Mizukage under his command!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "That would explain his new rein of tyranny. 

"**Good now if you'll excuse me it's time I go see my pet, and see how much he wants to see his old teammates." **

"Team mates." Kushina echoed. "Do you think he plans to do something with Kakashi as well?"

"Its probable." Minato answers. 

"**Hello Obito?" **

Everyone let out a gasp when the saw Obito's current state.

**Obito laid lifelessly on the cold stone floor a chain on his thin boney ankle. His pale bare body shone he hasn't seen the sun since his capture, and his skinny appearance shows he probably hasn't eaten as well. **

**Madara walked towards the boy and stopped right next to him. Upon closer inspection you could see he was covered with cuts and bruises and he was covered in some kind of white substance. **

"That rotten bastard." Minato and Fugaku growled their bodies shaking in rage.

"Minato calm down." Kushina whispered.

"**Come on now it's time to eat." He said but the boy did not move. "Sigh you know you have a perfectly good bed in here I don't see why you always choose to sleep one the floor." **

'**Are you kidding me. After everything you did to me on that bed why would I want to sleep there.' Obito thought. **

"**Come on Obito time to eat get up." Madara ordered. **

'**And that's not food you feed me you bastard, I'd rather starve then swallow that.' **

"**What you're not hungry or something. Well that's to bad I wanted to inform you of what happened to that Rin girl you care so much about. But I can see you'd rather sleep." He said turning around, but before he could take one step Obito grabbed his ankle.**

"**What you've changed your mind." Obito used both his hands to push himself to sit on his knees. **

"Impossible! How?" Rin whispered.

"Look his arm and torsi, looks like the same thing Zetsu is made out of." Tsunade analyzed.

"**Tell me what it is you want, Obito." Madara smirked. **

"**Master, please feed me." Obito chocked out. **

"**Alright Obito, if that's what you want." Madara said as he walked right in front of Obito. Obito Pulled down Madara's pants and underwear revealing his limp member. **

'You've got to me kidding me. So that's all he's been eating.' Were the similar thoughts of the adults. Obito didn't want to watched so he buried his head in Fugaku's chest and covered his ears. Rin buried her head in her knees and Kakashi shit his eyes and covered his ears. The adults chose to look anywhere but the screen.

"**That's right Obito just like how I trained you." They heard Madara praise. **

Obito whimpered as he trembled in Fugaku's arms. His once dry eyes now leaking tears again.

**Back with Kakashi **

**Kakashi groaned as he woke from his sleep.**

'**What the did I fall a sleep or something?' **

"You don't remember what happened?" Rin asked her voice weak.

'**Whatever I can still make it back to the village by noon.'**

**Kakashi ran towards the village and headed to the Hokage tower to give his report to the Hokage. **

"**Lord Hokage." Kakashi bowed respectfully. **

"**Kakashi." He responded gravelly. **

"**What's wrong did something happen?"**

"**It's Rin she's been taken by Mist ninja." He answered. Kakashi's eyes widened at the news. **

"**What! When! Why!" He demanded. "You have to send me after her! I promised Obito I'd protect her!"**

Everyone was shocked by the amount of emotion Kakashi displayed.

"**She was taken earlier today, we still can't determine their purpose." **

"**And sensei?"**

"**I sent him on a mission three days ago. He probably won't be back till sometime next week." **

"**You have to send me after her. Please." **

"**We're coming too." **

"**Genma, Rido, Gai." Kakashi noted.**

"**Alright, I hear by assign you four the A rank rescue mission of Rin Noharra. You are to leave immediately." **

"**Sir." The four jounin accepted and took off. **

**With Rin **

"**Alright bring her in the preparations are complete, The Third Mizukage is dead. The extraction was successful, we're ready to seal the three tails in the girl."**

"What?" Rin was shocked.

"But why would they do that. You aren't even from their village." Kushina demanded to know.

**Rin was brought in quickly and placed on a seal in the cent of the room in front of a statue containing the three tails. **

"**Alright begin we must complete this before the Konoha nin come for her." **

**With Obito **

"**What?! Rin was kidnaped!" Obito yelled.**

"**Woah Obito this is the most emotion I've seen you display since we first met." He chuckled. 'All according to plan.' **

"**What about Kakashi?!" **

"Great I'm starting to think that sending Kakashi after Rin was a bad idea." Minato said.

**Madara smirked as he thought about what Zetsu reported to him after his mind blowing blowjob,**

"_**Master I'm sorry to interrupt but there's been an interesting development." **_

_**Madara moaned as he laced his fingers into Obito sweaty locks and thrust into his mouth. Obito chocked on Madara's manhood but that only made his throat tighten around his cock sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. **_

"_**Wait I'm busy at the moment." Madara ordered. **_

"_**Right. I'll wait in the hall." **_

_**Not long after Madara came in Obito's mouth forcing him to swallow everything.**_

"_**Good boy Obito, you've improved. You must really want this information you little slut." **_

"Don't listen Obito, you're not a slut." Mikoto reassured.

"_**Tell me about my friends."**_

"_**Patience Obito seems like there's been a development wait here." The second the doors closed Obito crawled over to the darkest side of the room and heaved all the contents he just swallowed out of his stomach. **_

'_**Rotten bastard.' Obito swore as he moved back to his original spot. He examined his arm and torso. 'The first Hokages cells huh? I can't believe it's given me back my arm.' **_

"My Grandfathers cells?!" Tsunade yelled.

"**Yes well Kakashi along with three others were sent to rescue her." Madara informed. **

"**Please, you have to let me go! I need to help!" Obito begged his now long black hair getting in his face. **

"**Hmm what's in it for me?" Madara asked. **

"**Anything, I'll do anything." **

"**Anything? How will I know you'll keep you're end of the bargain."**

"**I'm a ninja aren't. A ninja never goes back on his word." **

"**I like you." Madara said with a smirk. "Alright then. I want you to help me execute my Eye of the Moon plan. Where I cast a powerful Genjutsu on the whole world by having the moon reflect it. Once the plan is complete peace will be brought to the world. There will be no more pain and suffering." Obito's eyes widened as he listened to this. 'This guy he's crazy that's not true peace. And he's part of the reason I'm suffering now the rotten bastard.' **

"**Well will you join me?"**

"**I can't. What your talking about it's nothing more than an illusion!" Obito yelled trying to get his point across. "I don't want anything to do with it. **

"Nice me! Don't give in to that Bastard."Obito cheered with a smile on his face.

"But this is concerning, we have to stop him when we get back. He's weakened right now so it shouldn't be to hard, but how are we going to find him?" Minato asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see for now."

"**Very well then. When you were brought here I sealed us in, if you can break it you can leave. Zetsu can help you if he wants." Madara said before leaving. 'You don't have to agree now because you will very soon.' He smirked. **

"What does he mean by that. I'd rather die then help him." Obito declared.

**With Kakashi **

"**Rin Rin are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he knelt down beside her motionless body. **

**Her eyes slowly opened and observed her surroundings. "Kakashi." She chocked out. **

"**Rin your okay come on we've come to get you out of here. Lets go home." Kakashi said helping her up. **

"**No I can't go with you." She said sadly. **

"What? Why?"

"**What why?" he demanded. **

"**Isn't weird how we haven't ran into any guards yet." Genma stated. **

"It's probably a trap." Jiraiya stated.

"**Yeah come on we can't waste anymore time here. This could be some kind of trap." **

"**No don't you see I AM the trap. You have to kill me!" She begged tears in her eyes.**

"What!" team Minito yelled.

"Rin you know I can't do that." Kakashi said turning to face her.

"**What?!" **

"**They sealed the three tails in me and then put another seal on me that'll activate when I enter the hidden leaf. The minute I step foot in the village the seal containing the three tails will break and it will destroy the village. That's the mists plan." She cried. **

"**No." the whispered they couldn't believe what they were hearing she was their friend. **

"**Please you have to kill me." She begged.**

"**I…I can't I promised Obito I'd protect you. Minito sensei…he's a seals master he might be able to help." Kakashi tried to reason. **

"That's right. Even I could look at it." Kushina added.

"**Lets talk more about this on the way we need to get out of here." **

**With Obito**

"**So this is the seal?" Obito asked. **

"**Yep but you won't be able to break it." **

"**Wanna bet." He yelled as he charged forth delivering a powerful punch to the wall completely loosing his arm in the process. In the end he was only able to create a creator but not completely destroying the wall.**

"Ouch." They hissed.

**He moaned in pain as he grabbed what was left of his upper arm.**

"**See told you."**

"**I don't care I will get out of here. I will see my friends again." He declared determination in his eyes. 'He's getting his spirit back. Madara better know what he's doing.' **

"He doesn't when I get out of there I'm not going back."

"**You can use my body." Zetsu offered.**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah at the moment my body is stronger then your torn up one." **

"**Fine." Zetsu then completely surround Obito like he was some kind of armor.**

"**Alright." Obito said before breaking the wall. "I did it, know do you know were Rin and Kakashi are?" **

"**I have a clone watching them as we speak you can communicate telepathically with it."**

**Obito quickly ran out into the forest. "Just hold on Kakashi Rin I'll be there soon."**

"**You should know you are currently weaker than me right now." Zetsu reminded. "Maybe you should let me fight for you."**

"**No way, like Madara said the sharigan is stronger when it's together with it's other half. That mean my combinations with Kakashi are superior. We'll protect Rin together." **

"**Well you do carry senju's cells, that combinded with your Uchiha cells may unlock some hidden power." Zetsu reasoned. **

**With Kakashi **

"**Damn it there is too many of them." Raido panted out he was running on empty he wouldn't last much longer. **

"**They're all either Jounin or Anbu rank as well." Genma added he was barley standing as well. **

"**We can't give up yet, we're almost at the fire countries boarders." Gai encouraged. **

"**But even so we're all running low on chakra." Kakashi said they were completely surrounded and out numbered.**

"Things are not looking good."

**The Anbu came at them officially taking down Gai, Genma and Raido but before they could get to Kakashi he fired up his Chidori. **

"**Rin stay back. I'll take care of them." Kakashi said as he zipped around taking down the enemy nin. **

**Rin bit her lip thinking about all her friends back at home. 'I'm sorry Kakashi, Obito but if they capture me again… I'm sorry but I can't risk unleashing the three tails on the village it's better this way.' She said running for Kakashi she jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori and he stabbed her through both their eyes widened as the rain poured down on the battlefield.**

Kakashi's and Obito's jaws went slack and their eyes widened as their bodies froze as they watched this.

"**Ka-ka-shi." She chocked out before her eyes fell shut. Kakashi's sharingan eye started crying as it changed into the mangekyu Sharingan. **

"The mangekyu Sharingan, activates when you kill someone close to you or watch them die." Fugaku answered. No one could tear their eyes away from the screen. They all watched in shell shocked silence.

**Obito finally made it to the battlefield to watch as Rin was stabbed through the heart by Kakashi's own hand. His eyes widened as he watched the scene his Sharingan changed as well. His breathing became irregular as he watched Kakashi pull his arm out of Rin's body. His arm covered in her blood. He watched as he gently laid her on the ground before collapsing in front of her.**

"**Damn he managed to kill her." One of the Jounin commented. **

"**And after all the trouble we went though." **

Tears ran down the two boys faces as they continued to watch. Neirther could believe what was happening. Their bodies slowly began to tremble.

**Obito let out a cry of pain from inside the white suit. The wind blew fiercely around him as he let out his cry of anguish, while doing this all he could think of was 'where ….in the world… is this place?' Thin branches of wood sprouted from the right side of his body. **

"Wood style jutsu." Tsunade supplied stunned.

"**Who is that guy?" the mist nin thought. **

"**Reinforcements maybe?" **

"**What a fool jumping in alone." A nin said throwing shrunken at Obito.**

'**I won't accept it!' but the shrunken went right through his body. **

"**I will not…**

"**What just happened." The nins started to panic. **

"**Did he dodge him?!" **

**Accept any of this!" Obito yelled. A dark shadow cast on his white mask making him look dagerous." He jumped from his spot and went to attack the ninja head on. Leaving a large crater where he was standing moments ago. **

"**Don't mock the blood mist village!"**

**Obito sent the vines right though the man causing his blood to splatter all over him. He was about to stab a wooden rod through the man at his feet but the Anbu were about to stab him with his swords. His Mongekyu Sharingan allowed him to become intangible causing the Anbu to murder their own comrade. **

'**I can't hit him!?' they thought right before Obito broke all three of their necks with a swift kick, to their heads. The crack was audible as they fell to the ground lifeless.**

"**Who is that guy?!" Someone yelled in fear.**

"**He wields strange jutsu?!"**

"**At least grab the girl! Don't hand her corpse over to the enemy!"**

'**There's no mistake this guy can charge right through you.' They thought as Obito charged for the men that are trying to take Rin. **

**Obito threw a spear of wood straight threw one of the men's bodies then used a jutsu to make it grow inside the man instantly killing him.**

'**All of a sudden he's able to use the wood style cutting sprigs jutsu.' Zetsu noted. 'Obito now I understand why Madara choose you.' He then yelled as he threw a punch at the other Anbu after Rin's body. Knocking him out cold and into the ground in a small crater. He then kneed him in the gut sending him back into the air, and grabbing his hair knocking off his mask in the process revealing his bloodied face. Obito let out a scream as he pounded the man face in. His blood spraying all over him and the ground, by the time Obito was done with him the man's skull was in multiple pieces. Everyone watched on in stunned silence. **

The three kids eyes widened even Minato was shocked at Obito's display. They never seen act so violent before. Rin cover her mouth as she watched the blood splatter everywhere. Obito started hyperventilating as he watched himself brutally murder the ninja.

"Obito calm down." Fugaku ordered. "Breathe."

"**What is he?" A ninja broke the silence after Obito was finished. **

**Obito raised his head and slowly turned to face the man who just spoke. The two men close to him jumped as he did so. Obito stood up remaining silent as he watched his opponents. He then grew wood from his arm and killed everyone remaining with. All that could be heard on the battlefield were the screams of pain and fear coming from the mist nin under the moonlight the blood splattered every where as everyone was torn apart. The sky seemed to glow red around the moon as the rain seemed to turn crimson. The ground now turned into a pool of blood. Where Obito stood drenched in the substance his mask shadowed as blood dripped from his body.**

"**I get it .." he said his voice dead as the mask started to come off reveling his face. A lone tear ran down his cheek.**

"**I'm in.." He continued the camera zooming out to get a view of the pool of blood and the blood that driped down from the trees he created over the whole battlefield and where Rin lay's lifelessly in it. **

**His mask gone his wild raven hair framing his blood covered face, any look of innocence, hope, love, sanity, life in his eyes is long gone. **

"**In Hell." He finished the screen fading to black. **

"Do you want to watch Episode 4?"

"Yes or no"

The kids still seemed frozen in shock. "Obito." Minato called quietly. "Obito." He tried again.

"I'm a monster." Whispered his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Obito."

"I massacred all those people." He continued his voice dry and raspy.

"Obito listen. That was not your fault you hear me. you were being used and manipulated. All this was Madara's doing. He planned all of this. He knew how you'd react, because a lot of people would react the same. Do you understand?" he nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah I understand, as I said before the only way I'd do what Madara wants is if I died, and I did the day he captured me. This time it won't happen again."

"Right this time, we know what he's planning. We know where he is, and we may learn more in the next episode. We will take him down." Fugaku added.

"But for now why don't we go get some rest." Mikoto suggested. "We'll continue more in the morning."

"I agree." Kushina said and with the Uchiha couple the two Sanein and Kushina left to their rooms leaving team 7 alone.

"Kakashi." Minato called gently.

"I killed her." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Rin whispered. "But I jumped in the way of your attack, you didn't kill me." She said.

"My arm went right through your heart." He continued in a weak voice."

"Kakashi." Obito started. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was! It was my fault you were crushed by that boulder. And my fault, you were captured by Madara, and my fault that Rin died, and…."

"Kakashi." Minato started. "It didn't happen."

Kakashi stopped and started at him.

"It hasn't happened and it won't look, both Rin and Obito are still here." Minato continued.

"Right we know now what'll happen on this mission, and we know when the mist will come to the leaf." Rin added.

"But if we take down Madara before he talks with the mist we won't even have to worry about them." Obito supplemented.

"Right that's right is it. That's what we're doing here after all." Kakashi said and they all smiled before heading off to their rooms. Team 7 sharing a room. Minato and Kushina sharing a room. The sanien sharing a room and the Uchiha couple sharing a room.

Stay tuned for tomorrows episode the Akatsuki.


End file.
